Chasing Tails
by Cheros
Summary: "Aku suka Boboiboy." Fang meringis. Hatinya perih. —FangYing /drabble atau microfics, entahlah.


"Aku suka Boboiboy." Fang meringis. Hatinya perih. —FangYing /drabble atau microfics, entahlah.

 **Chasing Tails** (c) **Guurarii**

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning :** Pendek, karena ini hanya kumpulan drabble dan juga microfics. Genre utama tetap General karena masih bingung lebih baik mencantumkan genre apaan.

 **Catatan (penting) :** Pertanyaan terpenting abad ini : (1) **Kapankah animonsta akan lanjutin episode Boboiboy-nya?** (2) **Kapankah movienya tayang?** (3) **Kapan saya dapet nilai matik seratus?** /WOI/

Ini mungkin kesempatan paling langka sedunia dimana seorang fujo (yang selalu merasa kekurangan asupan) mendadak membuat fiksi straight. Oke. Saya sebenernya suka pair ini. Tapi ya... gitu deh/eh

Btw, silahkan menikmati :9

...

...

[1]

Di suatu komplek perumahan, tinggalah dua orang yang bertetangga.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda tanggung berambut ungu yang mencuat kemana-mana bak durian beracun. Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis _chinese_ berkacamata yang bicaranya seperti rentetan peluru.

Setiap hari berjalan bersama saat akan berangkat dan pulang ke sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, makan siang bersama—

Tidak heran jika mereka selalu dikira sepasang kekasih.

...

[2]

"Arghhh... Kau masih menyebut kapal pecah ini sebagai kamarmu? Mengenaskan sekali."

Fang berkacak-pinggang, sebelah tangan memegang kemoceng dan separuh wajahnya tertutup selembar kain motif donat. Alih-alih kerja kelompok, dua orang remaja itu malah sibuk kerja bakti membersihkan kamar Ying.

Si pemilik kamar tersenyum lima jari. Ah, tak salah dia mengajak Fang datang kemari.

(Sekedar informasi : Diam-diam Ying selalu mengandalkan tetangganya itu sebagai cleaning servis dadakan.)

...

[7]

Dimimpinya yang paling buruk, sejumput rambut ungu nampak basah oleh darah.

Dia lalu menemukan dirinya berlari tergesa ke rumah sebelah, menggedor pintu itu membabi buta dan menemukan wajah ngantuk si tetangga menatapnya galak.

Ying menghela napas lega, mengabaikan lirikan bingung dari sang empu rumah dihadapannya.

...

[3]

Ying mendadak mendekat ke arah Fang, sangat dekat. Matanya memincing membentuk ekspresi serius.

"Ada apa, Ying?"

"..."

Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau-kalau Fang yang sekarang sudah tumbuh begitu tinggi, menjulang mengalahkannya yang sekarang hanya sebatas hidung pemuda itu.

...

[4]

Ying menyelesaikan presentasinya di depan kelas.

Fang-lah yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

...

[5]

"Aku suka Boboiboy."

Satu kalimat, tiga kata dan sebuah tatapan berbinar dari Ying sudah cukup.

Fang hanya meringis, hatinya perih.

...

[6]

"Hei Fang, siapa yang kau suka?"

"Aku? Hm... Ada."

"Siapa?"

( _ **Kau.**_ ) "... Rahasia."

...

[9]

Seminggu setelah pengakuan Ying, gadis itu dan Pemuda-Topi-Dinosaurus _kesayangannya_ jalan-jalan bersama. Hanya berdua.

Ini pertamakalinya Fang tak bersama gadis itu.

Dia hanya bungkam.

...

[10]

"Ying, Ayo pulang bersa—"

"—Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Boboiboy."

Lagi, dia hanya diam.

...

[11]

Seminggu setelahnya, ada kabar kalau Fang dan Ying bertengkar menyebar luas di sekolah.

Sudah seminggu semenjak gadis itu dan 'pacar' nya selalu pulang dan berangkat bersama. Sementara Fang menyibukkan dirinya dengan basket.

Mereka nyaris menjadi orang asing.

...

[14]

Dari bangku pojok belakang, Fang bisa melihat sejumput helai hitam arang tersisir lembut. Pemiliknya memandang penuh fokus ke papan tulis dengan alis si gadis itu menekuk membentuk lipatan kecil di dahinya.

Ini sudah kali kesekian dia terpesona.

Meski tak sekalipun dia sempat mengatakannya.

(Dan jujur saja, dia menyesal tak pernah mengatakannya.)

...

[15]

"Er ... Hai, Ying."

"Hai ..."

Percakapan pertama mereka setelah sebulan lebih tak berbicara.

...

[16]

Suatu hari, Fang mendadak mengunjungi rumahnya.

Dan dia tertawa ketika melihat kamar Ying masih sama berantakannya seperti yang biasanya dia lihat.

"Hahaha, kau seharusnya lebih rajin membersihkan kamarmu, Ying. Bisa-bisa pacarmu minta putus setelah melihat kamarmu."

Hah, bahkan di telinganya sendiri, tawa itu terdengar begitu dipaksakan.

...

[18]

Setelah sebulan selalu bersama dengan Boboiboy, Ying entah kenapa sudah berada di pintu gerbang sekolah. Menunggunya selesai bermain Basket.

Fang mau tak mau merasakan sejumlah kupu-kupu memenuhi lambungnya.

Ah tapi tidak, dia tak mau berharap banyak.

...

[19]

Hingga kelima kalinya Ying melakukan hal yang sama— menunggunya selesai latihan basket di gerbang sekolah, Fang akhirnya bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Dia sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Ying tak membalasnya. Fang memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkannya.

...

[20]

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi keduanya kembali menjadi seperti biasanya.

Kembali menjadi diri mereka yang biasa saat berinteraksi dengan satu sama lainnya.

"Ah, Hei Ying."

"Oh, ... Hai Fang."

Asing.

Mereka malah jadi makin asing.

...

[21]

Sapaan kaku dan perbincangan singkat itu terus berlangsung.

Terus hingga Boboiboy— Orang yang Ying sukai mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Fang menatapnya dingin, seperti mengirimkan laser imaji yang langsung menusuk ke arah si pemuda bertopi.

Namun, tatapannya berubah terkejut kala mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu.

Penjelasan yang mengatakan kalau sejak awal Ying— Gadis itu tak pernah menyukai Boboiboy.

...

[12]

"Ayo Fang! Kau pasti bisa!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan di pinggir lapangan, Ying mengalihkan perhatiaannya sejenak dari buku yang dibacanya.

Ah, biasanya, dialah yang berteriak paling keras di barisan depan. Menyorakin si tetangga yang berhasil mencetak angka.

Fang selalu nampak menawan di lapangan.

...

[13]

Ketika kebungkaman keduanya terus berlanjut hingga sebulan, dan Ying mulai muak dengan semuanya.

"Maaf Ying, tapi aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini."

Dia menghargai keputusan Boboiboy, tentu saja, pemuda itu sudah sangat baik mau membantunya sejauh ini.

Dan dia berharap ini belum terlambat untuk mengembalikan semuanya.

...

[17]

" _Hahaha, kau seharusnya lebih rajin membersihkan kamarmu, Ying. Bisa-bisa pacarmu minta putus setelah melihat kamarmu."_

Ying tak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau menangis mendengarnya.

...

[8]

"Kau yakin, Ying?"

Seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus oranye memandangnya ragu.

"Tentu saja." —Air mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Dia perlu tahu reaksi pemuda ungu itu. Hanya itu.

(Dia hanya perlu tahu perasaan pemuda itu kepadanya.)

...

...

 **Pojok Coretan :**

Latihan untuk mengembalikan skill menulis yang sudah luntur sana-sini. /kayadiapunyaskillaja

Ekhem.

Hm... Omong-omong, kayaknya pair ini udah mulai tenggelam, ya. Sekarang kayaknya yang sering itu Boboiboyincest rame-rame/EH/ Jadi, kalo ada iseng buat BBBF/FangYing/Seme!BoboibotxAnyone kasih tau saya ya! Saya nanti review~

Yah, meskipun review dari saya mungkin isinya agak bawel kemana-mana dan kadang ada yang bilang nyelekit— t-tapi saya ga sampe gigit kok suwer! :9

Ekhem, terimakasih buat yang mampir. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~

Guurarii. (—orang yang ganti penname tapi tetep aja ketauan kebejatannya/EH)


End file.
